1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to ribbon or tape dispensing reels and more specifically to a dispensing reel which is specifically designed for dispensing tapes or ribbons such as surveyor's ribbons and which is adapted to be worn by a person in the field. The dispenser is provided with means for insuring that the ribbon or tape is not prematurely dispensed and further that any material being dispensed may be safely severed by the user in such a manner that a portion of the material remaining on the reel is readily accessible for subsequent manipulation by the user.
2. History of the Prior Art
There have been numerous innovations directed to dispensers of ribbons and tapes of all types. Many prior art dispensers are specifically designed to be portable or carried by a person and may include means for attaching the dispenser to an article of clothing or belt. Such portable dispensers facilitate access to the material being dispensed but are often not adequate for use under certain types of conditions. In surveying, the surveyor must have access to the surveying ribbon tape in situations such as when traversing through thick underbrush, dense forests and other hostile terrains and environments. If the dispenser is not both rugged and durable, it could easily be lost or destroyed as the surveyor moves through the rough terrain. In addition, branches and limbs may easily dislodge ribbon which is loosely mounted on a dispensing reel or may otherwise damage the dispensing reel thereby creating great inconvenience for the surveyor.
In addition to the foregoing, many prior art tape or ribbon dispensers which are designed to be portable in nature do not provide safe cutting means for severing a selected portion of the ribbon from the reel. Often, the cutting edge is exposed along an outwardly exposed or protruding extremity of the dispenser in such a manner that possible injury may result to a person using the dispenser.
Another problem encountered with the prior art tape or ribbon dispensers is that access to the tape or ribbon on the roll is not always convenient. In field use, it is extremely beneficial that a person not have to waste time locating the end of the material on the reel in order to selectively pull a section of the material therefrom. In prior art dispensers where the cutting edge is mounted adjacent the periphery of the tape or ribbon, once a section of the material has been dispensed it is difficult to grasp the end of the material as it is generally retained between the cutting edge and the reel. This is particularly inconvenient if the tape or ribbon is positively retained on the reel by some mechanical means.
Some examples of prior art tape dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,997 to Riley; 2,470,250 to Kienle; 3,589,634 to Mason; 3,709,445 to Adams; 4,088,276 to Littleton; 4,093,138 to Shafer; and 4,195,794 to Ricci et al.